Amor Del Bueno
by Cidonya
Summary: Estoy asquedad aquellas personas por cuyas ganas de ser reconocidos son capaces de robar las ideas de otro con tal de satisfacer su exagerada vanidad sin sentir siquiera una pizca de verguenza y de aquellos que lo permiten al quedarse callados
1. Amor del Bueno

_**AMOR DEL BUENO **_

_Dedicado a todos mis fieles lectores que hasta el momento no me han fallado._

* * *

" **_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla entraste a mi vida cuando me moría …_**

_**como la luna por la rendija **_

_**así te metiste entre mis pupilas … "**_

La batalla con Voldemort no solo trajo pérdidas para el mundo mágico y para el muggle, había afectado de manera despiadada las vidas de todos cuantos me rodeaban….desde mi nacimiento mi vida se vio seriamente amenazada por una profecía que me ligaba irremediablemente al Señor Tenebroso poniendo en peligro a todo aquel que estuviere cerca de mi….muchos de los que me amaban murieron, incluidos mis padres, Sirius Black mi padrino, Albus Dumbledore mi mentor y mi amigo…por ellos es que en ocasiones me sumerjo en un mundo de recuerdos que me llevan irremediablemente a caer preso de mi melancolía, así que en estos casos solo tengo dos opciones…la segunda es subir al desván de la casa para abrir ese viejo baúl que me acompañó durante los siete mas largos y maravillosos años que he vivido … todos y cada uno de ellos plagados de emociones sin par e intrigas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería los cuales recuerdo con ilusión cuando sostengo este que es mi libro favorito en cuya portada puedo ver las iniciales de mi nombre bordadas con hilos de plata sobre un fondo rojo ladrillo : H.J.P. …lo abro y en la primera página puedo observar una dedicatoria escrita con una fina caligrafía en tinta verde brillante :

" Para que siempre nos recuerdes y puedas vernos aunque no estemos cerca, claro que tu lo tendrás que seguir completando pues aún nos quedan muchos años por vivir. "

" Te quiere Hermione "

El solo leer la nota me hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa…Hermione Jane Granger quien si no ella me regalaría un libro, solo que sus libros tenían la particularidad de agradarme…a excepción de ese ruidoso planificador de tareas del cual tuve la precaución de deshacerme antes de que me volviera más loco de lo que estoy …. me lo regaló justo en Navidad cuando yo pasaba por mi crisis mas severa de mutismo, rehuía incluso la presencia de mis dos amigos, sin embargo ella se las arregló para poder entablar una comunicación conmigo, estaba preocupada por mi, podía verlo en sus castaños ojos cada vez que me miraba y eso era lo que me inquietaba de ella…me conocía tan bien que incluso estaba seguro que a veces incluso sabía lo que pensaba sin que yo dijera palabra alguna, sus ojos me hablaban de lo inquieta que se hallaba en ocasiones, no sabía mentir, sin embargo eso agregó otra angustia en mi corazón de adolescente en aquel entonces…porqué me inquietaba el que mi mejor amiga no me viera desfallecer, porqué tenía siempre que hacerme el fuerte frente a ella...ahora me respondo a mí mismo….porque quería que se sintiera protegida a mi lado y no con cualquiera, porque desde que leí esa dedicatoria inconscientemente deseé que Hermione me viera como algo mas que su amigo de juegos o de travesuras, porque deseaba que ella me mirara como las demás chicas miraban a los chicos….sin embargo yo también conocía demasiado bien a mi amiga como para saber que ella no era como las demás, bastaba con intercambiar un par de frases y miradas para saberlo, para saber que solo alguien muy especial debía ser el dueño de sus pensamientos y suspiros perdidos en el espacio cada vez que se distraía, cada vez que su mirada se dirigía a las estrellas en busca del resplandor de la luna o de una estrella fugaz….sin saber que ella se había convertido para mi en mi cielo y mis estrellas, en mi infinito y mi nada….en mi fuerza y mi debilidad…en mi perdición y mi refugio…

" … **_y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario …_ **

_**y así me fuiste despertando **_

_**de cada sueño donde estabas tu … "**_

Giré la página suspirando y pude ver una foto un poco gastada por el tiempo y desde la cual me sonríen un poco vergonzosos tres chicos que portan las túnicas propias del uniforme del Colegio bordadas con el emblema de su casa Gryffindor …. Sus nombres por orden de localización son …Ron, Harry y Hermione. Éramos como todos los niños de 11 años, ella mas bajita que nosotros con su melena enredada y sus frenos sonreía saludando con la mano, Ron el mas larguirucho de los tres se veía mas pecoso y pelirrojo que de costumbre aunque sonreía un poco distraído, yo por mi parte lucía bastante delgaducho con mi cabello hecho un desorden y mis gafas un poco ladeadas lo que no me impidió sonreír tristemente pues era ya final de año y tendría que volver con los Dursley a mi pesar….seguí avanzando y las fotos me mostraban como el paso del tiempo se iba reflejando en nuestros rostros y cuerpos hasta que llegué a nuestro ultimo año en el Colegio….justo antes de que el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y yo sucediera…para ser exactos tres días antes….

Era un día soleado y agradable para dar un último gran recorrido por los terrenos de Hogwarts en busca de un lugar perfecto para realizar las tomas de las fotografías con las que había que completar el álbum de fotos, en un principio habíamos pensado en Colyn pero en cuanto lo vimos que quería un tipo de autógrafo para la primera foto que nos hizo, decidimos hacerlo solos con la cámara muggle de Hermione con la que Ron estaba fascinado

- ¿ Quieres dejar de hacer eso ?....ya tenemos suficientes fotos del pasto Ronald – le regañaba Hermione cuando Ron intentaba por tercera vez levitar la cámara para obtener una foto " aérea " de nosotros tres que nos hallábamos cerca del lago.

- ¡ Tal vez obtengas mejor tu toma aérea si te lanzas con la cámara desde la torre de Astronomia Ron ! – le dije hablando por la comisura de mis labios que me valió un pescozón de mi amigo que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cámara.

- ¡ Basta ! – exclamaba Hermione un poco desesperada - ¡ Tómanos tu la foto Neville ! – le ordenó al chico jalándole bruscamente de un brazo ya que pasaba por azares del destino por ahí junto con Dean y Seamus sin saber de lo que se trataba aquel escándalo.

- ¡ Pero yo no se usarla Hermione ! – se quejaba Neville un poco asustado tratando de buscarle algún sentido al aparato pues el no sabía mucho del mundo muggle y menos de una cámara.

- ¡ Pues tómala tu Seamus ! – se lo ordenó al otro que curioso tomó el artefacto de manos de Neville dándole vueltas por todos lados al tiempo que nosotros tomábamos nuestras posiciones rápidamente temiendo un nuevo ataque de desesperación de la prefecta de Griffindor.

- ¡ Donde rayos tengo que apretarle ! – decía Seamus revisando la cámara como si fuera una bola de cristal a la cual no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza - ¡ Cielos …dame eso lo haré yo ! – exclamó de repente Dean harto de la aparente ineptitud de sus amigos en cuanto al manejo de las cámaras fotográficas - ¡ Bien chicos digan Wisky de Fuego ! – exclamó Dean apuntándonos con el lente por lo que los tres sonreímos de manera casual frente al lago cuando de repente y sin previo aviso los tres sentimos una fría oleada de agua caer sobre nosotros.

- ¡ Dios es que acaso nunca podremos tomar una sola fotografía ! – se lamentaba Hermione con los brazos extendidos al cielo como pidiendo un poco mas de paciencia - ¡ Voy a cambiarme y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo ! – nos dijo saliendo caminando enfurruñada rumbo al castillo a grandes zancadas empapada de pies a cabeza de forma que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo al igual que a nosotros dos.

- ¡ Se ve genial cuando se molesta ! – exclamó de repente Dean ante el asombro de Ron y el mío - ¡ Y mas cuando es por nuestra culpa ! – completó Seamus quien le arrebató la cámara a Dean y le tomó rápidamente una fotografía a la distancia a mi amiga que de inmediato se reveló mostrando a una chica un poco enfadada que a la distancia lucia su ropa bastante provocativa debido al efecto del agua - ¡ Creo que me quedaré con la foto ! – dijo Dean con cara de pervertido.

- ¡ Ninguno de ustedes dos pervertidos se quedara con la foto de mi amiga ! – chilló de repente Ron arrebatándoles la fotografía de las manos para depositarla en las mías por las cuales chorreaba agua en cantidades industriales para salir con paso marcial hacia la torre de Griffindor antes de que pescáramos una pulmonía.

- ¿ Vas a conservar esto Ron ? – le pregunté a medio camino mostrándole la fotograf�a a lo que este solo entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusadora me dijo:

- ¡ Hermione es como mi hermana !... ¿ Querrías tu tener una fotografía así de ….tu sabes de tu hermana si la tuvieras ? …. ¡ Por supuesto que no…deshazte de ella ! … ¡ Pero que nadie te vea ! – me sentenció mi amigo…y claro que nadie me vio deshacerme de ella puesto que no lo hice y la guardé entre el forro de mi libro de manera que no se percibiese… Ron tenía razón, lo que él no sabia era que Hermione en mi mente había dejado de ser mi hermana desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

" … _**y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para mi …**_

_**y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz**_

**_pero cupido se apiadó de mi … "_**

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido y muy pronto lo que tanto temía sucedió el día menos planeado… todo pasó tan de prisa que cuando me di cuenta me hallaba enfrascado en la pelea a muerte que tanto anunciaba la profecía que marcaba los destinos de Lord Voldemort y el mío …el combate a decir verdad fue terrible, sin embargo no estaba sólo, ellos, mis amigos estaban conmigo, ellos eran mi fuerza y mi razón de vivir, era por ellos por los que me atrevería a dar la vida misma y eso precisamente fue lo que me la dio, ese era el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocía ni conocería jamás, el valor de la amistad y la confianza en las personas, personas a las que amas y que te aman , personas por las cuales serías capaz de entregar tu vida para salvar la de ellos, esa es la mayor y suprema muestra de amistad y amor hacia los demás, el renunciar a uno mismo…. Eso fue lo que me permitió salir con la victoria de aquella hora oscura de mi vida, gracias a ellos pude vencer el mas grande de los obstáculos que me impedían alcanzar la felicidad completa la cual comencé a conocer después de lo ocurrido cuando Hermione se propuso atenderme de mis múltiples heridas pues el haber salido victorioso no me garantizaba salir ileso, de manera que eso fue para mi la mejor etapa de mi vida, aunque no pudiese salir en público por un buen tiempo, no se comparaba con la dicha que experimentaba día con día al despertar y verla entrar por mi puerta con la bandeja de desayuno preparada por ella, Ginny y la Sra. Weasley . Cuando hube recuperado las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar me gustaba salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín trasero de la mansión Black donde aun permanecíamos ocultos en compañía de ella que siempre llevaba un libro con ella que solía leerme cuando nos sentábamos en el fresco y verde pasto el cual fue testigo de la siguiente charla entre ambos :

- ¿ No tienes ganas de leer ? – le pregunté extrañado al ver como colocaba el libro en su regazo con delicadeza mientras dirigía su vista hacia las nubes que con aire travieso jugueteaban sobre nuestras cabezas con el tibio aire de agosto.

- ¡ No ! … ¡ Hoy no ! – dijo suspirando levemente al tiempo que yo le contemplaba extasiado, como los rizos cafés se movían al compás de la copa del árbol bajo el cual nos hallábamos, aunque puse cara de confusión ante tal hecho.

- ¡ Dime ahora mismo quien eres y donde esta Herm ! – le dije poniendo esta vez una de mis caras serias provocando una carcajada de ella.

- ¡ No se ponga tan serio Sr. Potter que ella no debe andar lejos ! – me dijo siguiéndome el juego.

- ¡ Pues mas le vale, porque que voy a hacer sin mi enfermera particular ! – me quejé con indignación blandiendo el libro en mis manos con gesto angustiado.

- ¿ Hermione tu enfermera particular ? – interrumpió de manera burlona.

- ¡ Pues claro, ella es la única digna de tal honor ! – le respondí de manera altiva esbozando una sonrisa autentica de forma que obtuve una exquisita sonrisa que aún llevo guardado en el fondo de mi corazón y mi mente.

- ¡ Yo no soy una enfermera, no al menos de tiempo completo ….pero creo que deberías pagarme por ello ! – me reclamó divertida olvidando por completo el libro que terminó en el pasto como apoyo de mi mano.

- ¡ Pagarte ! …. ¡ Hummm … no, no lo creo posible ! – dije yo negando con la cabeza con aspecto pensativo.

- ¡ Pues si quieres una enfermera de tiempo completo y gratis…deberías casarte con una ! – me replicó con mirada cansina.

- ¡ Pero que buena idea ! …. ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo Herm ? – le pregunté de golpe pero esbozando una sonrisa traviesa al mismo tiempo.

- ¿ PERO QUE DICES ? – me dijo casi gritando a la vez que se ponía tan roja que bien pudo haber competido con el cabello de cualquier Weasley dándome ánimos para seguir con lo que había empezado.

- ¡ Que te cases conmigo Hermione Jane Granger ! – le repetí esta vez mas serio que la vez anterior.

- ¡ Es suficiente…basta de medicamentos y pociones preparadas por Snape …de seguro te ha envenenado ya …alucinas ! – hablaba rápidamente al tiempo que intentaba ponerse en pie.

**- **¡ Espera Hermione ! … ¡ No es la poción la que me ha hecho daño ! – declaré sujetándole de un brazo para evitar que escapara de mi.

- ¿ A no ? … ¿ Entonces que a sido ? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos de manera retadora aunque no pudo evitar que la voz le temblase un poco dándome a conocer que ella tampoco se sentía tan segura de lo que aparentaba.

- ¡ A decir verdad no estoy todavía seguro ! – le respondí casualmente mientras la conducía suavemente hacia el tronco del árbol con mis manos en sus hombros para tener donde acorralarla en caso de que decidiese huir de nuevo .

- ¿ Entonces ? – preguntó con un nervioso hilito de voz al notar como la recargaba con lentitud sobre el rugoso madero que parecía querer cooperar con mi objetivo que cada vez se veía más cerca al sentir como ella comenzó a temblar ligeramente bajo mis manos que en ningún momento se separaron de ella.

- ¡ Tal vez fueron tus ojos ! – dije débilmente pero procurando que ella me escuchara - ¡ O tu sonrisa ! – continué susurrando a la vez que me aproximaba a su cuello peligrosamente - ¡ Quizás tu voz ! – agregué justo cuando estaba cerca de su oído y lo que le provocó escalofríos que noté en sus brazos - ¡ Pudieron ser tus manos ! – dije depositando un delicado y fugaz beso en su mejilla al tiempo que tomaba sus manos que se hallaban frías - ¡ O posiblemente tus labios ! - agregué en un susurro de manera que rozaba sus labios al decirlo y pude ver como cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad infinita dispuesta a dar el ultimo paso de ese mágico momento en el que nuestras bocas se encontraron en medio de un mar de sensaciones explosivas, excitantes y desconcertantes revelándonos el mas intimo secreto de nuestras vidas que muy pronto se convertiría en una exquisita delicia.

- ¿ Qué te parece si por el momento posponemos lo del matrimonio ? – preguntó aún un poco aturdida y bastante sonrojada.

- ¡ Sólo por el momento ! – dije en forma de broma sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años, por fin podía tener una vida normal, una vida que la incluía visiblemente y que no podría existir si ella no estuviese presente en mi vida como una constante que logra día a día que mi alma resucite solo para verla.

" … **_se apiadó de mi … "_**

- ¿ En que piensas ? – me preguntaba sonriente un día en que nos encontrábamos tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla en una cafetería del centro del callejón Diagon en una de las mesas que se hallaban junto al ventanal que en esta mañana lucía bastante empañado debido al calor y abrigo del local al cual entraban muchos magos y brujas buscando un poco de calor y un lugar seco en el cual resguardarse de la lluvia después de tres meses de que habíamos tenido aquella conversación bajo el viejo abedul.

- ¡ En que jamás pensé tener tanta suerte ! – le respondí clavando mi mirada en sus castaños ojos que me miraron con amor y en los cuales adoraba verme reflejado.

- ¡ Pues no te alegres tanto porque aún nos faltan por comprar varios regalos más ! - me recordó señalándome la lista.

- ¡ Solo a Neville y a tu amiguita Ginny se les ocurre casarse en invierno ! – exclamé un poco desesperado pues esto de venir de compras no se me daba mucho especialmente en un día en el que podía estar en casa calientito, alejado de la fría lluvia, oyendo música acurrucado en el sofá de mi departamento con mi cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione leyendo uno de sus libros en nuestros pocos días libres que nos dejaba el trabajo en el Ministerio

- ¡ Bueno cariño deja ya de refunfuñar que lo que nos falta lo podemos hallar en la tienda que he visto en la esquina ! – me dijo dándome un beso tierno con el cual me convenció de salir del abrigador lugar a la fría y mojada calle la cual recorrimos a trote para llegar lo mas pronto posible al local en el cual encontramos de nuevo un poco de paz y donde ambos pudimos elegir el regalo de bodas perfecto para Neville y Ginny después de haberlo discutido un poco pues yo había sugerido un extintor de fuego mágico por si acaso y ella un juego de sábanas de lino grabadas con sus iniciales para que por último eligiéramos una elegante bajilla de porcelana china adornada con cintillas doradas en formas irregulares.

Para cuando finalizamos las compras tenía la esperanza de que la lluvia ya hubiese acabado, pero incluso pareció arreciar aún mas en contra de mis deseos por lo que al salir sentimos una helada ráfaga de aire azotarnos con fuerza por lo que abrazándola le dije mientras corríamos al otro lado del callejón : - ¡ Déjame decirte que solo un loco enamorado acepta salir en un día así con su novia sólo para comprar un ….! - pero antes de que terminara la frase resbalé con una capa de hielo que comenzaba ya a formarse en las aceras por lo que casi me estampo en una pared ante la risa de Hermione cosa que me dio el pretexto para perseguirla a todo lo que daba a través del callejón atrayendo la mirada curiosa de las personas que se hallaban dentro de los locales y que miraban extrañados por las ventanas empañadas como dos jóvenes se perseguían riendo como locos por el callejón bajo la lluvia sin importar lo fría de la mañana….. la loca carrera terminó cuando ella se detuvo contra un muro para resguardarse de la lluvia por lo que me fue casi imposible frenar a tiempo de manera que casi la aplasto, sin embargo ella me recibió en un abrazo que le dio el pretexto perfecto para buscar mis labios y fundirnos en un apasionado beso aprovechando la ausencia de presencia humana en las calles, ese beso de amor me supo a lluvia, a mañanas frías con aires de marcha nupcial….aires de esperanza…de anhelada libertad.

" … **_como la lluvia en pleno desierto mojaste de fe mi corazón ,_**

**_ahogaste mis miedos … "_**

El día de la boda pronto llegó y en unos pocos minutos Ginny se había convertido en la Sra. Longbottom en medio de una bonita ceremonia tiempo exacto en el cual ambos no nos soltamos de la mano a excepción de cuando Hermione entró en procesión a la capilla formando parte del séquito de damas de compañía de la Novia que era conformado por ella, por Luna, por Kattie y Angelina las novias de los gemelos Fred y George y otras dos chicas que no conocía….ella estaba preciosa con su vestido celeste vaporoso que hacía juego con sus zapatillas de un delgado tacón con los cuales me asombró que pudiese bailar cuando se lo propuse y hasta llegué a preguntarle al final de una canción si usaba algún tipo de hechizo para ello ella simplemente sonrió y me abrazó con ternura para comenzar con la siguiente melodía que comenzaba a llenar el espacio del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción que era un hervidero de personas y eso que sólo había sido la familia y unos cuantos amigos según la Sra. Weasley

- ¡ Cielos fue mas concurrida de lo que pensaba ! – comentaba mi novia al verse empujada por una chica a la que no conocía.

- ¡ Pero que sorpresa….Harry Potter ! – exclamaba emocionado un tipo con cara de reportero que me dio mala espina y al parecer a Hermione también por la mirada que me envió disimuladamente - ¡ Alexander Ripstein ….reportero del Diario el Profeta ! – agregó con aire de importancia - ¿ Nos permitirían unas palabras usted y su encantadora amiguita ? – dijo melosamente ante las caras de horror y desconfianza de nosotros dos aunque me molestó la forma en al que llamó a Hermione, " amiguita "…¿ que clase de persona creé ese que soy yo ?

- ¡ Para su información ella no es mi " amiguita " es mi prometida ….y no, no le permitimos nada ! – dije tajantemente al tiempo que ambos tomados de la mano aprovechábamos la multitud para escabullirnos en ella con el fin de alejarnos del tipo lo mas rápido posible.

- ¿ Prometida ? – preguntó ella con su cabeza en mi pecho en cuanto nos escondimos en un lugar para bailar lejos de la vista de los demás.

- ¡ Claro…sólo si tu quieres ! – le dije parando de pronto y mirándola a los ojos tratando de adivinar la respuesta

- ¡ Bueno….déjame pensarlo unos meses ! – me respondió poniendo cara de angustia.

- ¿ COMO ? – pregunté asombrado ante tal petición lo que provocó la risa de Hermione que me molestó un poco aunado al mal rato que me había hecho pasar ese reportero.

- ¡ Es broma Harry ! … ¡ Claro que acepto ! – me dijo sonriendo ante mi cara de confusión.

- ¡ Tu acep… ! – iba a comenzar a tratar de explicarme cuando un súbito beso de esos que parecen irrepetibles que ella me propinó de improviso borró todas las dudas y malentendidos

- ¿ Alguna duda cariño ? – me preguntó sonriente al tiempo que me abrazaba

- ¡ Ninguna ! – alcancé a decir extasiado de felicidad de modo que en un instante salí con ella tomada de la mano hacia la explanada directo al micrófono que le arrebaté al solista del grupo que amenizaba la fiesta con el fin de cumplir mi objetivo - ¡ Hola a todos familia….bueno antes que nada quiero…mas bien queremos Hermione y yo felicitar a los novios y desearles un futuro brillante…. en segundo lugar me complace anunciarles a todos que aquí esta hermosa mujer a aceptado casarse conmigo…por lo que Sra. Weasley tendrá que ir preparando la siguiente boda ! – finalicé abrazando a Hermione frente a todos los concurrentes que prorrumpieron en aplausos.

- ¡ Cielos santos … otros de mis pequeños se casa ! … ¡ Y con mi Hermione ! – exclamaba entre risas y sollozos de alegría la Sra. Weasley al tiempo que nos abrazaba a Hermione y a mi a quien me consideraba como a su octavo hijo…de manera que ahora bendecía al reportero que hace unos cinco minutos maldecía ya que si no hubiera sido por él no me habría atrevido a pedirle a Hermione hoy lo que tenía planeado para la noche de fin de año….por lo que me di cuenta que la felicidad llega por los caminos mas inesperados e intrincados que puedan imaginarse.

" … _**como una dulce voz, en el silencio así nos llegó el amor, amor del bueno … "**_

La noche era cálida y un viento revolvía mi cabello de manera tranquila…estaba muy oscuro, no había ni rastros de la brillante luna que decidió ocultarse tras esos nubarrones grises durante un buen tiempo….no podía caminar muy bien puesto que mi túnica se ensartaba en las ramas de los arbustos que entorpecían mi paso rasgándola en varias ocasiones, no había ningún sonido mas que el de mis pasos sobre la hojarasca y de vez en cuando el susurro del aire al enredarse en las copas de los árboles, caminaba sin rumbo aparente cuando una densa neblina me cerró el paso en pocos minutos logrando que la temperatura del ambiente descendiera unos grados ya que podía sentir como entraba a mis pulmones el frío aire nocturno….de repente el silencio en el que me había visto envuelto se vio interrumpido por un sordo ruido de una rama al desgajarse…me quedé inmóvil escondido tras de unos arbustos, de inmediato comenzaron a oírse pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba de manera que atemorizado comencé a moverme tan sigilosamente como me fue posible sin embargo los pasos aceleraron su marcha hasta convertirse en un ligero trote que me hizo apresurarme a avanzar no obstante el rumor de los pasos pronto se transformaron en un rápido correr tras de mi de modo que tuve que comenzar a correr a todo lo que mis piernas permitían esquivando a duras penas los troncos de los árboles y sus gruesas raíces, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora de manera que creí que de un momento a otro explotaría debido al esfuerzo al que lo estaba sometiendo mas la opresión que ejercía la angustia y el miedo me hacían continuar a pesar de los obstáculos…metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica descubriendo con horror que no llevaba mi varita, el aliento me comenzaba a faltar lo que me obligó a refugiarme detrás del tronco de un árbol caído que debido a su edad estaba lleno de musgo, hiedra y hongos de todas las especies…por un momento solo escuché el sonido de mi respiración profunda, mis lentes están empañados de modo que los limpié para ver con claridad , sin embargo mas pasos esta vez me alertaron sonaban como cerca de 20 hombres que lograron que mi adrenalina subiera mas de lo habitual…pero la suerte me sonrió y justo delante de mi se extendía un pequeño riachuelo salpicado de piedras…y al otro extremo una varita resplandecía oculta bajo una capa, sin pensarlo mas me lancé hacia el arroyuelo, el agua estaba helada y me salpicaba la cara al chapotear con mis pies la superficie…pero mi suerte me abandonó en cuanto una veintena de mortífagos me rodearon de lado y lado del arroyo, estaba pérdido, no había escapatoria, mucho menos salvación sin una varita, uno de ellos me apuntó con su varita directo a la garganta mientras la voz de un conocido Lucius Malfoy me decía con tono arrogante : - ¡ Mi hijo te hará pagar por haber arruinado nuestros planes Potter…prepárate para morir, porque esta vez si ha llegado tu final !

- ¡ NOOOO ! – oí a mi propia voz gritar a todo lo que daba mi garganta, cuando para susto mío alguien me tomó del brazo agitándolo fuertemente

- ¡ Harry…despierta…Harry ! – me decía la voz asustada de Hermione que me obligó a abrir los ojos, me hallaba sudado, mi lado de la cama estaba empapado, la mano temblorosa de Hermione me colocaba con cuidado los lentes de manera que todo se vio mas claro de un momento a otro y al parecer mi agobiada mente con ello….había sido un sueño…solo un sueño

- ¡ Estoy bien Herm … es solo un sueño ! – agregué aún un poco impresionado

- ¿ Un … sueño ? – preguntó dubitativa examinándome con los ojos detenidamente

- ¡ Si Hermione … una pesadilla ! … ¡ Por fin una pesadilla normal ! – exclamé levantándome para asomarme al espejo y examinar la cicatriz que me marcaba como su igual de modo que dirigí mi vista hacia mis manos fijando en ellas mi atención

- ¡ Tu nos salvaste ! .. ¡ No eres un asesino ! – me aseguró abrazándome por la espalda y yo sin atinar a descubrir las palabras precisas para expresarle lo mucho que la amo y que la necesita a mi lado por lo que simplemente me giré para poder verme reflejado en sus castaños ojos una vez mas de modo que me deslicé sutilmente hasta sus labios que me recibieron cariñosos y anhelantes de prodigarme el amor y ternura que por años me fue negada de manera que en esa noche al fin pudimos amarnos con la paz que en otros tiempos nos faltó … esa noche ella acudió a mi alcoba debido a mis quejidos sin imaginar que acabaría compartiendo algo mas que mi cama, porque hoy descubrimos que sería imposible dejarnos de mar, porque nuestro destino era estar juntos, como la playa del mar, esa noche nuestros corazones quedaron prisioneros de este nuestro infinito amor donde las almas lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo … una noche que jamás olvidaremos.

" … _**y así te fui queriendo a diario sin una ley sin un horario … "**_

Mientras sigo en la contemplación de el álbum de fotografías no puedo ignorar la que nos tomamos en el sitio donde se llevó a cabo la boda… era una iglesia pequeña pero de aspecto imponente por su construcción bizantina que se veía realzada por la robustez de sus campanarios y cúpulas donde se podían observar pequeños ángeles de granito adornando los rincones y lugares principales de los altares, un alfombra roja salpicada de pétalos blancos que venía desde la escalinata hasta el interior de la iglesia lucía sobre las losas un poco gastadas del suelo que quedaron inmortalizadas en la imagen que Fred captó con su cámara, en ella podían verse los centenares de lirios blancos que adornaban tan solo la entrada y en medio de ellos nosotros dos sonriendo enamorados como nunca ella lucía un delicado vestido blanco de finos tirantes de que caía con elegancia exquisita desde su cadera hasta llegar al suelo donde reposaba tranquila junto con la larga cola bordada con brocados de plata del vestido al tiempo que yo mostraba el frac negro con una corbata roja ya que me había negado a vestir la túnica que me había regalado Ron pues no quería que la demás familia de Hermione supusiera algo anormal de nosotros lo que en realidad fue bastante difícil de hacer, sobre todo el que no mostraran tanto iteres en la estatura de nuestro amigo Hagrid cosa que solo logramos con un hechizo bien ejecutado por parte de Giny en cuanto vimos la extrañeza de algunos presentes… aunque el tratar de ocultar por completo la magia nos fue imposible pues aunque ningún muggle se dio cuenta que lo que iluminaba la iglesia eran un centenar de hadillas que revoloteaban sobre nuestras cabezas y que ellos creyeron solo un genial truco de iluminación como repetía constantemente el Sr. Weasley en voz alta como para tratar de asegurarse que todos oyeran nuestra versión y alejar sospechas innecesarias.

La fiesta debo decir que fue un poco mas relajante pues para entonces mis nervios se había tranquilizado ya a la vez que mi voz había vuelto a su tono normal de manera que olvidé todo al verle sonreír alegremente en cuanto la llevaron para que realizara el tradicional lanzamiento del ramo de la novia para averiguar quien sería la siguiente en contraer nupcias y debo decir que me causó mucha gracia el ver como todas las chicas persiguieran el codiciado objeto que fue a caer justo en las piernas de Remus que extrañamente se encontraba fuera del alcance de Hermione aunque quizás tubo algo que ver el furtivo movimiento de varita que vi hacer a Ron desde un rincón apartado del salón y que se retorcía de la risa junto con Neville ante la sospechosa mirada de la Sra. Weasley, Giny y Hermione quien pronto se olvidó de ello cuando la invité a bailar al ritmo de la orquesta que continúo con su trabajo por horas en las cuales mi felicidad … nuestra felicidad fue completa.

Una de las desventajas mas grandes de Londres era su clima…había veces en la que la fina lluvia podía durar días enteros sin que cesara un solo momento, el sol salía muy pocas veces sobre todo en invierno y era lo que mas me molestaba pues en general me agradaban los días soleados en los que puedes salir a dar una vuelta por el parque admirando a las palomas que huyen de ti.. sin embargo a mi pesar hoy no era un día de esos…simplemente llovía como nunca a la hora de la salida ella estaba frente a mi arreglando el cuello de mi chaqueta pues habíamos decidido ir a comer con los padres de ella y hubiésemos llegado cómodamente al aparecernos en la sala de la casa, pero de momento era imposible debido a la presencia de la hermana de la mamá de Hermione, es decir la dulce tía Penélope podría sufrir un infarto si nos viese materializarnos en medio de la cocina, de modo que tampoco podíamos utilizar los polvos flu así que solo nos quedó utilizar el recurso muggle: tomaríamos un taxi en cuanto nos fuera posible que nos dejara a la puerta de la casa de mis suegros como a cualquier persona….en fin todo sea por la tía Penélope, pasamos cerca de 15 húmedos, fríos y ventiscosos minutos tratando de conseguir uno que no fuese ocupado hasta que por fin hallamos uno vacío al cual le hicimos la parada y que de inmediato se colocó cerca de la acera aunque eso significara mojar nuestros pies, así que con un suspiro de resignación ambos nos acercamos al carro, yo me apresuré a abrirle la puerta

- ¡ No pasa tu ! – me dijo dejándome el paso libre, pero mi caballerosidad me lo impidió tajantemente

- ¡ Vamos linda tu primero ! – le contesté haciendo un ademán con la mano al tiempo que sentía como mi chaqueta comenzaba a humedecerse

- ¡ No Harry cielo tu primero ! - me respondió sonriendo aunque un poco apresurada

- ¡ Que tu primero ! – repliqué comenzando a pensar lo tonto que debía parecerle la situación al taxista que no demoró en hacerse escuchar un poco exasperado - ¡ Van a subir o que !

- ¡ Usted no se meta ! – le respondí de inmediato un poco ofuscado

- ¡ Está bien basta ya de discutir yo primero ! – agregó Hermione metiéndose deprisa al carro para después seguirla yo, de modo que una vez dentro le indicamos la dirección al taxista que hizo todo el viaje en total silencio al contrario de nosotros que íbamos riendo por lo tonto de la situación pues estuvimos discutiendo por quien entraría primero aunque nos mojásemos que era lo que tratábamos de evitar a toda costa…

- ¡ Sabes…tía Penélope tendrá que prepararnos un buen café cuando lleguemos ! – le dije al tiempo que la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía a mi pecho

" … **_y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tu … _**

_**y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así **_

_**en el destino estaba que fueras para mi … "**_

Las tardes eran mis favoritas, pues después de volver del trabajo siempre que podíamos caminábamos hasta el restaurante más cercano para cenar y después continuar nuestra caminata hasta el caldero chorreante donde podíamos desaparecernos con facilidad hacia nuestra casa….uno de esos días habíamos quedado para cenar con Ron y con su novia Andrea quienes llevaban saliendo ya unos seis meses que para mi demostraban la gran paciencia que la valiente Andy tiene como para poder soportar a mi amigo durante tanto tiempo, ya que las chicas que siempre solían salir con Ron lo abandonaban a la semana o semana y media según los cálculos de Fred y George que junto con Hermione se hallaban sorprendidos por la resistencia de la chica " Debió ser jugadora de Quidittch en su infancia " comentaba George, " Una muy buena golpeadora porque trae noqueado al pobre Ronie " agregaba Fred en fingido tono maternal que provocaba la risa de todos incluso de Andy como todos le llamábamos pues la muchacha se había ganado a pulso el cariño y respeto de la familia…. En particular la amistad de Hermione ya que ellas se visitaban seguido para salir de compras cada vez que podían como hoy , dejándonos con un serio mar de deudas a Ron y a mi, aunque todo lo solucionaban con un par de sonrisas que nos robaban el aliento y que bastaban para perdonar incluso la deuda externa de cualquier país…al menos para nosotros dos.

Una noche en especial volvíamos de ir la cine muggle cuando noté que Hermione quería decirme algo antes de acostarnos…abría la boca pero no salía ninguna frase de ella, de modo que pensé que le facilitaría el asunto si yo preguntaba primero de modo que le dije a modo de broma - ¡ Si no me lo dices aún tenemos un poco de veritaserum en el botiquín ! – con lo que conseguí al menos una sonrisa tímida por parte de ella que me tranquilizó un poco

- ¡ Bueno…verás ….mejor siéntate cariño ! – me dijo tomándome de las manos al tiempo que me conducía a la orilla de la cama donde me quedé esperando que me revelara la causa de tanto misterio - ¡ Verás cielo hoy salí con Andy de compras…pero… ! – paró como meditando lo que a continuación diría

- ¿ Pero que Hermione ? – pregunté ya un poco desesperado por tanto mutismo

- ¡ Pero no fuimos de compras….fuimos a ver a un doctor ! – me dijo acercándose a mi y acariciar mis cabellos que se hallaban tan desordenados como mis pensamientos en esos instantes

- ¿ Como…al medico ? … ¿ Pero te sientes mal ? … ¿ Que pasa ? … ¿ Que sientes ? … ¿ Que tienes ? – comencé a formular todas las preguntas que mi mente producía a la velocidad de la luz agrandando el abismo de la duda y la incertidumbre que comenzaba a abrirse ante mis pies y que amenazaba con tragarme de un momento a otro sin mayor problema

- ¡ Espera cariño…no te preocupes…no tengo nada ! – me dijo frenando mi carrera de preguntas de un solo golpe con lo que me volvió el alma al cuerpo en unos instantes gloriosos

- ¿ Entonces no tienes nada ? – pregunté suspirando aliviado al tiempo que le tomaba las manos para poder apoyar en ella mi frente como queriendo alejar con ello todo rastro de miedo y desolación que se habían apoderado de mi pero que ahora me confortaba en lo mas profundo de mi ser

- ¡ Bueno el doctor dijo que nada que no se quitara en nueve meses ! – me dijo a modo de acertijo que mi cerebro hasta ahora un poco torturado se vio obligado a procesar por partes ….. " Nada que no se quitara " …." Por lo tanto la enfermedad se cura " …. " Nueve meses " …. " ¿ Que enfermedad dura nueve meses ? "… hasta que de pronto todo encajó en su lugar… el mareo que tuvo esta mañana… los vómitos por comer demasiadas cosas grasas …. fijé mi vista en sus ojos que me miraban con curiosidad al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios de forma juguetona difuminando así todas mis dudas y reafirmando mi " brillante " deducción por lo que solo atiné a abrazarla por la cintura para que mi cara pudiera quedar a la altura de su vientre donde exclamé en voz alta - ¡ Hola pequeño… soy tu papá ! – a la vez que sentía como ella soltaba una risita que se mezclaba con su llanto ya que su lágrimas caían libremente sobre mi cabeza lo que me hizo sentir un impulso de felicidad tan brusco que sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté en un brinco para gritar a todo pulmón - ¡ Voy a tener un hijo ! – para después abrazarla con todas la fuerzas de que me creía capaz …tanto que la levanté del suelo solo para escuchar sus risas …esa risa que me traspasaba sin piedad el corazón y el alma y que ahora me proporcionaban la mayor de mis alegrías … ellos eran ahora todo lo que tenía… solo eso me bastaba para sobrevivir…. para vivir.

" … _**y nadie lo apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz pero cupido se apiadó de mi … **_

Las paginas avanzaron al igual que el tiempo en nuestras vidas y el mismo que me llevó hasta el desván de la casa , sin embargo un ruido me distrae de mi momentánea ocupación….desde la calle puedo distinguir claramente la risa de un niño que corretea a un adulto en forma chusca con una pequeña escoba a escala mientras el adulto de cabellos castaño que muestra ya un poco de canas mas que con las que yo le conocí en mi infancia trataba de regañarle al tiempo que huía como podía de él por lo que de un momento a otro les ví entrar en tropel por la puerta de mi casa e inmediatamente escuché un grito bastante familiar que logró hacer que mi sonrisa aumentara

- ¡ James Edward Potter baja inmediatamente de esa escoba antes que rompas algo mas aparte de la columna de tu tío Remus ! – exclamaba la voz de mi esposa pues creo que no consideraba una buena idea el regalarle al pequeño y travieso James una réplica exacta de una saeta de fuego y menos que la utilizara dentro de la casa

- ¿ Pero que pasa aquí ? – oí en la lejanía la voz de Ron que entraba por la puerta trasera de la casa pues estaba en el jardín platicando con Hermione y su ahora esposa Andy

- ¡ Tu ahijado que creé que soy una buena presa de caza ! – se quejaba Remus que se hallaba tirado en un sofá de la sala descansando aliviado de la persecución que le había puesto mi hijo

- ¡ Oh vamos Remus si te hacía falta un poco de ejercicio ! – exclamo yo de buen humor al ver la divertida escena todos mis malos recuerdos se esfumaron cuando James se abalanzó sobre mi pidiéndome que lo tomara en brazos como buscando un refugio seguro que lo mantuviera a salvo de los reproches de su madre…esa era mi familia…no podía pedir mas….si algo me debía la vida me puedo considera satisfecho y con excedentes que jamás llegué pensar a tener ....por fin una vida normal, en paz y tranquilidad, ella se acerca a mi sonriente para abrazarnos a ambos…en realidad no se ha enojado tanto solo le gusta jugar con James que se esconde juguetonamente de su mirada inquisidora …. suspiro lenta y pausadamente completamente enamorado como el primer instante.

" **_se apiadó de mi "_**

La felicidad es solo un momento congelado en el tiempo….pues he de decir que hace mucho que conservo mis instantes de felicidad guardados celosamente como mi mas preciado tesoro…recortes de felicidad…fragmentos de nuestras vidas…imágenes de nuestro amor....que se desborda por los márgenes de mis viejas fotografías llenando las lagunas de mis recuerdos….nuestros recuerdos….nuestro amor…

" _Amor Del Bueno "_

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores : **

Espero sorprenderlos con esta historia que ya me habían pedido debo decirles que al principio tuve un poco de problemillas por falta de inspiración de modo que tuve que rescribirla por completo pero una vez que hube llegado al Nirvana no pude dejar de escribir hasta que mi brazo comenzó a dolerme : P, de manera que espero que les haya gustado…. Y por fin debo comunicarles que la revolución me hizo justicia pues ya gozo de computadora nueva…..jejeje…en fin ahora decido publicar esto para que se entretengan un rato y para que no me extrañen……jejeje, es de la canción de Reily y por el momento creo que la dejaré ahí para poder seguir escribiendo la siguiente historia de la cual todavía no termino el primer capitulo……jejeje, he estado bastante ocupada pues ya voy a pasar a octavo semestre y no puedo darme ya muchos lujos como es el tiempo libre en ocasiones…bien la angustia comienza a ser presa de mi pero espero poder soportarlo…así que espero que lo disfruten porque de verdad me costó……jijiji…me moría de verdad por poner algo de acción en ella pero me contuve…no hubo remedio. Ansío poder leer ya sus reviews con sus opiniones, Besos enormes a todos y que tengan un buen Año 2005.


	2. URGENTISIMODE VERDAD

**URGENTE**

**A TODOS MIS LECTORES ESTOY REALMENTE TRISTE POR LO QUE ME ACABAN DE DECIR Y LO QUE HE VISTO, PUES ME PERMITO INFORMALES QUE EN LA PAGINA DE HARRY LATINO EN LA SECCION DEDICADA A LOS FICS HAN PLAGIADO UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS , " PARA ALCANZARTE ", PUEDEN CREERLO Y LO PEOR…EL COLMO ES QUE ME ACUSAN A MI DE ROBAR MI PROPIA HISTORIA….ESTO ME LO HA DICHO ADY EN UN ULTIMO REVIEW DEL SONGFIC QUE HE PUBLICADO Y ME DICE QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTA PERSONA LO HACE Y QUE HA ESTADO PUBLICANDO COMO SUYAS A ADY LE ROBO LA DE UNA HECHICERA DIFERENTE, LAS HISTORIAS DE RAVENCLAW'S HAIR TAMBIEN HAN SALIDO PLAGIADAS Y DE ASUKA A QUIEN NO CONOZCO.**

**QUIERO DEJAR EN CLARO CON ESTO QUE YO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO HE DADO PERMISO ALGUNO A NADIE DE QUE PUBLIQUE MIS HISTORIAS QUE EN VERDAD ME HE ESFORZADO EN HACER PUESTO QUE LOS HAGO CON CARIÑO PARA USTEDES QUIENES ME HAN SEGUIDO DURANTE TODA MI TRAYECTORIA COMO INTENTO DE ESCRITORA Y NO CREO QUE SEA JUSTO QUE ALGUIEN VENGA Y SE ADUEÑE DE ALGO QUE NO ES SUYO ASÍ COMO ASÍ Y SE AUTONOMBRE COMO SU AUTORA DEJANDO A SU LEGITIMO DUEÑO COMO PLAGIARIO DE SU PROPIA CREACION DE MODO QUE SOLICITO SU AYUDA PARA QUE NO SOLO ME APOYEN A MI SI NO A LAS DEMAS AUTORAS QUE HAN SALIDO AFECTADAS POR ESTE ROBO DE OBRAS ENVIANDO MAILS DONDE DENUNCIEN A ESTA TIPA QUE SE ATREVE A ROBAR HISTORIAS AJENAS.**

**DE MODO QUE AMIGOS MIOS LES PIDO ESTE FAVOR DE MODO QUE PODAMOS ELIMINAR ESTE TIPO DE ACTOS, YA QUE SI SEGUIMOS CONSINTIENDO EN ELLOS SOLO CONSEGUIRAN AHUYENTAR A LOS BUENOS ESCRITORES QUE NO SE SIENTEN SEGUROS DE PUBLICAR SUS OBRAS POR MIEDO A QUE SE LOS ROBEN COMO EN ESTE CASO.**

**ASÍ QUE SI APRECIAN MI TRABAJO AL IGUAL QUE EL DE LAS DEMAS AFECTADAS CUYO TRABAJO ES SENSACIONAL PIDO QUE SE COMIENZEN A MOVILIZAR PARA TRATAR DE PROTEGERNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS ADMIRADORES DE LAS BUENAS HISTORIAS Y SOBRE TODO QUE APRECIAMOS EL INGENIO Y ESFUERZO DE LOS VERDADEROS ESCRITORES.**

**SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES ( DEBO DECIR QUE BASTANTE ENOJADA Y DECEPCIONADA ) **

**SU AMIGA POR SIEMPRE**

**CIDONYA.**

sjiDDJs3QX


	3. Ultimo Favor

TT Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :

Me comunico con ustedes por dos cosas :

En primero para agradecer todos sus reviews ya que son muy lindos y que en verdad agradezco, sin embargo he de decirles que esta niña que utiliza el pseudónimo de HermyZay para publicar los fics robados no entiende, en un principio quitó mi historia en cuanto publique en las criticas a mis capítulos lo que ella estaba haciendo pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que los ha vuelto a publicar sin pena alguna y he visto que ha quitado mis comentarios.

Debo decirles que estoy profundamente sentida con esto y que es muy probable que este song fic sea lo ultimo que escriba pues debido a esta falta de amino que me ha provocado esa noticia junto con el escaso tiempo del que dispongo creo que no me dará tiempo como para dedicarme a escribir. Lamento haberlos ilusionado con la siguiente historia.

En verdad no se que mas hacer….he escrito a los administradores de la pagina de Harry Latino pero hasta ahora no han dado una respuesta por lo que como ultimo favor a todos ustedes a quienes he entretenido un poco les pido que envíen mensajes a los administradores o que depositen sus comentarios aclarando la situación en todas las historias de las que esta chica se ha apropiado de tan mala manera dejando las direcciones de las historias y de sus autores e incluso de la pagina de fanfiction para ver si de una buena vez espantamos a esta desagradable persona.

Lamento despedirme de esta manera de ustedes pero la verdad es que no veo el caso de matarme para escribir historias que otros en un dos por tres con un simple copiar y pegar se adueñan de horas de trabajo e inspiración de las que ellos nunca podrán ser capaces de llegar a apreciar o siquiera a sentir….por lo que lamento la falta de imaginación de la que carecen esta personas pero que no saben lo que afectan a las demás personas con sus acciones.

En fin dejo de molestarlos ya y el que no siga escribiendo no significa que deje de ser su amiga por lo que siempre serán bien recibidos sus mails o conversaciones cuando quieran acordarse de los viejos tiempos.

Se despide de ustedes tremendamente agradecida con todos

Su Siempre Amiga

Cidonya.


End file.
